A memory to last for ever
by xamyxjx
Summary: You think back on all the memories you have had with him and wounder why does he not call me sharpie anymore ? TROYPAY DUHH  first ever onshot plz r


**TITLE: A memory to last for ever **

**AUTHOR: xamyxjx**

**SUMMARY: You think back on all the memories you have had with him and wounder why does not he call me sharpie anymore ? TROYPAY DUHH **

**WARNINGS: Language and fluff hehe :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine... But if they were TROYPAY WOULD HAVE happened AND IT SHOULD OF happened STUPID KENNY ONLY JOKING LOVE HIM REALI HEHE **

**A/N:Kay I'm really nervous about posting this because it is my first one-shot ever so i wanna know if i should write more one-shots or stick to stories tell my please i wanna know but please no flames they upset me :( so here i go...**

Here she was the ex-iceprincess of east high sitting alone and still thinking about that blue eyed boy, how mind screamed at her to forget him he had forget about everything they had done they were each others first kiss first everything but he pretended that there first kiss that they shared with each other never happened and she watched as troy and Gabriella kissed on the hill her heart broke into she couldn't believe that he could be soo hurtful so cruel but he had and he done it to the one girl that will always love to hate him.

She remembered there first hug as friends:

_''Sharpie'' a 6 year old troy shouted at his best friend _

_'' Whatie'' she shouted back with a little cute giggle _

_'' Sharpie you know what'' he chuckled back _

_'' okay.. it was i ate your cookies but iam sowwy okay i dwdint mean to i swear'' she said _

_'' Its ok sharpie i'am glad you told the twuth'' he said to her and she blushed crimson red _

_'' You know what twoy'' she asked him _

_'' whatie sharpie'' _

_'' i wuv you so much' she said _

_'' i wuv you to'' he smiled at her which made her little heart flutter and he did one thing she didn't except he hugged her tight his little arms holding her tight and her little arms wound around his waist._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sharpay giggled to her self softly remembering troy little nickname for her then a another flashback came to her mind one she wanted to forget about it badly.

_FLASHBACK:_

_A twelve year old Sharpay and troy were hanging out in troys room when Sharpay asked a question _

_'' troy'' a curios Sharpay asked her best friend _

_'' What sharpie'' he asked her _

_Sharpay smiled at her old name _

_'' i was wounding...'' but trailed off and bowed her head to hide her faint pink cheeks _

_'' you were wounding what sharpie'' he asked her and raised her he_

_'' i was wondering if you have ever...;; but once again trailed off _

_But troy knew what she was going to say and read her like a book_

_'' No sharpie i haven't been kissed'' he said with a smirk but i nice one _

_'' Ooh my god how did you know i was going to ak tha..'' but was inturppeted by troy _

_'' well sharpie i can read you like a book ohh and have u been kissed'' he asked her hoping it was a no _

_'' No'' she mumbled but troy heard it _

_'' well theres only one thing we can do'' and before Sharpay could ask what he meant troy slammed his lips gently onto sharpays soft pink ones._

_ENDFLASHBACK _

Sharpay sighed softly to her self who was she kidding she always love troy fucking Bolton and she couldn't stop it or help it if she wanted to she was hooked and she wouldn't have it any other way.

But what Sharpay didn't know was that troy was walking in the park like her and had seen her and was walking over to her and she only noticed when she hared a stick crack and she jumped up from her spot.

''Who..whoos there'' she asked shakily but calmed when she heard the reply

'' Sharpay calm down its only me'' came the reply

'' troy what are you doing here she asked her friend''

'' ohh well i came for a walk to clear my head you'' he asked her gently

'' ooh same old same old'' she replied with a crack in voice

'' are you ok'' he asked her and went to hold her arm but she snapped away like his touch would

burn her but knew it would warm her

'' yep I'm fine troy why don't you go back to Gabriella she probably waiting for your call' like a used

to'' but the last bit she said softly almost to softly for troy not to hear it but he did.

'' Sharpay...'' he trailed off

'' Troy why don't you call me sharpie anymore'' she didn't mean to say that but she needed know why

'' wh.. what'' troy chocked out

'' you heard me why is it Sharpay and not sharpie like it used to be'' she asked him softly with tears in her brown orbs

'' Sharpay..'' he once trailed off softly

'' NO YOU ANSWER THE QUESTION TROY WHY HUH WHY'' She screamed at him

'' because we stopped being best friends and ...'' he trailed off once again

'SEE YOU CANT EVEN SAY IT WE USED TO BE BOYFRIEND ANF GIRLFRIEND TROY JUST SAY IT OR WAS I THAT BAD THAT YOU DONT WANT TO remember ME HUH'' She once again screamed at him

'' FINE YOU WANNA KNOW SHARPAY... I LOVED YOU OKAY AND CHAD SAID THAT YOU COULD DO BETTER THAN ME AND YOU WOULD BE HAPPIER WITHOUT ME'' He screamed back at her

Sharpay was so shocked that dump afro thought she could do better than his best friend

'' I .. what'' she asked confused

'' You heard me my best friend thought that my girlfriend could do better than me and you know what i agreed with him and i dumped you like a pile of shit i know i did, but i didnt mean to i loved you so much but i had to let you go'' he said his eyes reaming with tears

'' Troy how could you think that you dum arse how could you'' she asked with tears flowing freely down her face now,

'' You know what Sharpay i cant believe that i loved someone as cold as you i mean you tried to break me and my girlfriend last summer and now your hear crying your eyes out asking why i don't call you sharpie any more you are pathetic move on please'' he spat at her

She just looked like she was punched in the heart and looked away with tears flowing badly down her face than before, when troy saw this he wanted to take back all them horrible things he said but he couldn't because he said them already and done one thing he could he gathered her limp body in his arms holding her tight and he thought that she would move but she didn't she leaned into the touch and wanted more of it she looked him at him and saw fire in his eyes like she had in hers, she leaned up closely thinking he would pull away because of Gabriella but he didn't he leaned into her and before they knew it they were kissing on the spot.

Sparks and a jolt of electricity ran through each other then troy deepened the kiss and sharpay rather happily accepted it and kissed back with the same amount of passion and love there tongues touched for the first time in years and they both loved the moment, they both moaned missing each

other touches but they had to end when oxygen was becoming a issue , they looked at each other in shock that that had just happened and they wanted to do it again but they couldn't even though they wanted to.

'' Troy I'm sorry ... '' she got interrupted by troy

'' Yer me to it was a mistake right sharpie'' he asked her but didn't know he called her sharpie

all Sharpay done was smiled at him like she was beaming and he looked at her with a look what you smiling at she must have seen it because she answered with '' you called me sharpie'' she said all happy all of sudden,and this made troy smile and chuckle '' well i guess i did didn't i sharpie'' he said with a a big smile when he seen Sharpay blush and smile bigger

She was going to ay something but was interrupted by something she wasn't expecting troys lips on hers again but this time with more lust,love,and trust from both of them.

They forget about what would happen afterwards but they were to in to the moment they didn't even notice a certain afro smiling at the scene in front of him but suddenly stopped when he saw what they were going to do so he left the two past lovers to make one more memory for there hearts and this one would stick with them forever.

OHHH MY GODD lol i done a one shot omg go me it took me 1 hour a 21 mins lol because i was watching supernatural on itv1 omg jared and Jensen i think i melted lol nope i did omg there soo gorgeous expsh Jensen his eyes omg lol, ee anyway I'm getting carried away lol with supernatural so I'm going to STOP. Anyway my little sweeties hehe i hope that you enjoyed my first ever one shot from me and i hope it was up to your standards so i hope you liked it until next time peace out love yhoos all 3

Ames

xoxox

**OHHH AND THIS IS FOR MY VERY CLOSE FRIEND MAR-MAR FOR HER BIRTHDAI TOMMROW HAPPY BIRTHDAI SWEETIE I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ILYSFM HUNI NAD YHOO KNOW I DO HEHE :D**


End file.
